prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Game On, Charles/@comment-25492071-20150506213355/@comment-5660329-20150507161658
^ Exactly. We don't know what they'll do with Emison so, I'm sorry but, having a negative outlook isn't necessary. Not to mention the fact that, like I said, it puts other people in a bad mood. I don't know if you saw this, but Kat made a post saying that if anyone has any negative posts regarding ships, they should make a blog post because those are more private and don't fill up the comments section with negativity. A lot of people have been upset reading your posts. Marlene's track record isn't the best, I'll admit. However, that's no reason to constantly say negative things. I'm aware of the fact that I may be sounding a little hypocritical but it has come to my attention that several people were upset with me over things that I've said or done and I'm owning up to it via a blog that I will post before the night is over. And again, even if the Emison scene is of Emily being mad or upset with/at Alison or vice versa, it doesn't mean that things will always be bad between them. For all you, or any one else, may know: Emison could still be endgame even if things are strained right now. You yourself said that there are still 40 episodes left, assuming season seven is the last one. When Alison got arrested, Emily was one of the girls that was crying so clearly she still has feelings for her. Regarding Lorenzo, I haven't seen the audition video but again: he looks like he's 40. There are a number of things that could happen. Yes, he could be a love interest but it may not be permanent (like with Holbrook). Another possible scenario is that, like Sydney, he could somehow get Alison and Emily together. OR: Alison could pretend to be interested to get information on the girls. We don't know what his role may be, or even if he'll be an important character. So, in my opinion, being negative about it or speculating what he'll be or how often we'll see him (he could just be in one or two episodes, after all) is not necessary. Why don't you wait until the episode airs before getting an opinion? That being said: I ship Emison too, but Lorenzo or even Paige coming into the picture is not a problem for me. If we can't get Emison, I'll get over it and accept Paily. They've had some nice scenes. Regarding Zoe coming into the picture. it's not a big deal for me either; she could be, and likely is, temporary. For all we know: Lorenzo or Zoe could have interests in Alison and Emily respectively, but neither girl may be interested. Also, if I remember correctly: the writers said that Zoe may not even be gay or bi. I'm aware of the fact that I've hated on Marlene in the past; however, she kind of does have to play into what's going on in the show. For example, if the girls are suspicious of Ali being A, she can't really say good things about Emison because then people will know that Ali is good and it destroys the mystery. If Alison is good, then Marlene will likely say positive things about her and Emily. Delena from The Vampire Diaries come to mind. They both said they were "toxic" for each other, and they're still together. Nothing can separate them, not even death. Even if there is a scene at the kissing rock, it may just be a flashback or it could be a scene in the present since it's likely the girls will be out of the dollhouse by then. And maybe the decline in the amount of episodes is because they're ending the story? With all of that being said, if you have any opinions that may be negative, please post them as a blog. It's more private, like I said, and you can avoid public conflict. Kat posted a comment and if you haven't read it (and this goes for anyone who may be reading this comment as well and this applies to you), here you go: K so, instead of sending people wall messages seeing as that would take up too much of my time, I'm going to send out a message to EVERYONE on the wiki. The message will most likely be reposted so everyone in all timelines, all people around the world can see. There have been issues going around the entire wiki community where a lot of people are complaining about the other users due to the stuff they've been saying in the comment section of the wikia. We all love our ships, we all hate some ships, and in order to keep the peace in the wikia episode comment sections, instead of blasting off negative comments about the ships or whatever else you'd like to talk about, take it to the Blogs. Everyone on this wikia has the valid choice to make a blog, and they're usually more private than the comment section on here. The Negativity in the Episode Comment Section is getting really, really old. I'm sick of seeing them on here when I'd like to jump on here and discuss the episodes freely. We all have an opinion, yes, but in order to avoid fighting and arguing, just bite your lip and go to your blogs. And if you have no idea how to write a blog, then go to an admin and ask them how. In fact, let me tell you how to make a blog right now: Step 1 Go to your Wikia Profile Step 2 Click on the Blog hyperlink near the top of the page Step 3 You see that little black/white/blue hyperlink box? Press it! Step 4 Follow the directions in order to write a blog That's all there is to creating a blog. It's not old news. The truth to it all, there are people here causing conflict with other members whether they're trolls, over excessively negative to any character, ships etc. etc. A blog is handy tool to AVOID public conflict. Honestly, my Summer is almost starting and I simply just don't care to see all of us fighting and arguing over stupid stuff when it can easily be avoided by, oh gee, I dunno... Think what you're writing before entering the comments?? Make sure what you're saying doesn't affect peoples emotions?? Furthermore, if you're actually asking yourself. "Gee, will this comment offend or hurt anyones feelings??" then you definitely might wanna think taking it to the blogs. Because that's what they're there for. Trust me, I use them to my advantage all the time. Thank you for reading this and expect to see a repeat tonight so other people around the world can see it. -RedCoatKatrina, Admin